In a whole other life
by Natchou
Summary: Nasir meets someone at a club he's never seen before, or has he? Reincarnation fic, first in the Spartacus fandom. A slash story.


There you are again, another night, another club. It shouldn't surprise you, really, you're always searching for the next hookup, for the next thrill, but you know you'll stop the moment you will find it. The "it" in question, you have no idea what it is, but in the back of you mind you know you have to keep on searching.

So that is why you're here, in this club you don't remember the name of, dancing the night away, lost in the beat of the booming music along with your friends. A couple of them are close to you, like Spartacus and Gannicus and others merely acquaintances, like Saxa and Lugo. But they're always there with you, no matter where you go and you all go out together, like a group of soldiers who have stuck together through and through.

The latest song has stopped and you and a three or four of your group go to the bar for another round of drinks. Spartacus orders a simple beer, while his girlfriend Sura orders a Martini, Gannicus orders two Bloody Caesar for him and his girl and you'll have a, a, a...

Your concentration over the drink of your choice is suddenly dropped by a sight from the corner of your eyes. There, sitting at the edge of the bar, is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. Six foot tall easy, with short dark hair that is spiked in all directions. A black tank-top that covers a well-fit body and cargo jeans that finishes the package. But it's those eyes that bewitch you the most. Those pure green eyes that stare like you like you're the most precious thing on Earth. You've never seen this man before, you know that for a fact, but those eyes, you're sure you've seen them somewhere...

_What name do you go by little man, so I may properly mourn your passing?_

A flashing pain in your head makes you close your eyes and for a moment, you weren't in a club, you were somewhere else, somewhere far away from here and someone asked this question and had those green eyes.

When you regain your senses, you seek your gaze to the beauty that was standing at the bar to find in disappointment that he's no longer there. You find out also that your friends got their drinks while you were distracted and are now back on the dance floor, bumping and grinding like always. You end up ordering a Rum-and-Coke, which you end up downing in a single tip of the glass, trying to extinguish the headache that has now crawled up in your head.

You're about to go to your friends to call for a rain check for the rest of the night, a first for you since you've become of age to actually go out when you feel a tap on you shoulder. Thinking it's one of them, you turn around with a smile on your face when you find yourself face to face with the vision in black and green from earlier.

_This time you stay and I go._

You've seen this man before, you've talked to this man before, but when? And where? Was it at another club you don't remember the name of? Did you pass him by without noticing at the corner of a street? Or was it somewhere else, a long time ago...

You look at the man and he has the same expression on his face that yours probably has, like he's trying to recognize from somewhere, but can't. But you know you're just another face in the crowd and not someone who stands out, with your brown shoulder-length hair and your brown eyes, you're certainly not anywhere as good-looking as the man before you. He seems to have stopped searching where he seemed to know you from and instead asks with a smile and a deep voice:

"Can I buy you another drink?"

Almost hypnotized by that voice and those eyes that triggers a deep flame inside you, you accept without hesitation. He orders another Rum-and-Coke for you and a White-Russian for himself that you both sip together without talking, just staring at each other and deep in thought.

Another song comes up, one of those deep-based dubstep kind the youngsters like these days and you set your drink and the questions in your head down and decide to simply enjoy the moment. You take matter into your own hands as you extend it towards the stranger and ask yourself:

"Would you like to dance?"

Like a moth to a flame and without a word, he sets his own drink down at the bar and takes it.

_I would slay all who would lay attempt to wrest you from my arms_.

It doesn't surprise you to feel another piece of this unknown puzzle you've been putting together all through the night dropping in place. As soon as your hands make contact, you see him, but he's not in a black tank-top, he's dressed in leather from head-to-toe and smiling at you, just like now as he's being dragged to the dance floor. Putting your arms around him and never leaving eye-contact, you too bump and grind like the other dancers and you are lost in each other. As he turns you around and your back feels his chest, you close your eyes and you're bombarded with images that do no belong to your life but somehow you know they do. You see all your friends, but they're not dancing, they're fighting. You don't see cars and buses, but you see horses and sailing boats. But you see him also, always see him. He's one of your best friend and you're fighting along with him, defending each other until the end. And he's also your lover, his touch as soft and tender when he's touching you as it is hard and ruthless when he's fighting. You feel yourself falling in love with him, even though it's only been an hour that you've first seen him and you only spoke two sentences between one another. But somehow, someway, you've always know each other, you just didn't realize it. If only you could remember his name.

You turn around to ask him just that when you see the look on his face. Just as earlier, he oozes of recognition and questions about you just as much as you do about him. His gaze is heated, soft, in love, as if just like you a moment ago, he was somewhere else in his head. Without another word and nodding along with him, you take his hand and leave the dance floor together to seek the nearest dark place to consume the fire that have seemed to have engulfed the both of you.

You find that the men's bathroom is the perfect place for the next course of actions, you've both decided. He pushes door after door to find an empty stall to push you both through and when he does and you lock it behind you, he is staring at you with a vulnerability you've never seen before but recognize somehow. You approach him wordlessly and as you stand an inch between him, he reaches out and put a hand upon your face. You lean into the touch and you close your eyes and the images from before now move like a movie, recounting a life that was once yours a long time ago, with people that are with you now but were there with you before and the same man by your side always. You see yourself with a collar around your neck being pulled off by someone who will become one of your best friend, you see yourself practicing battling with a sword that becomes lighter and lighter in your hand as time goes by, you feel a burning pain in your gut as if someone stabbed you in the ribs, you feel yourself getting lost in the fighting with the army and the grief of the loss of your brothers. You feel you eyes falling on another as your love seethes next to you. You feel yourself getting lost in this love, you hear him calling your name again and again and bringing you back to life in a single touch. You see the both of you living free at last as the fighting is finally over, each of you old but still in love as ever and on your last days, you make a promise that you will see each other once again, maybe in the afterlife and maybe in a whole other life, which is what you are doing now and as you open you eyes and tears threaten to fall from them, you finally know his name.

_Agron?_

_Nasir?_

You smile and tears start to fall and just like before you put your own hand on his face.

_The Gods brought you back into to my arms._

He smiles tearfully too.

_I'm sorry it took me so long to return to them._

And with that and all your new and old memories intact and in place, in this tiny bathroom in this club you still don't remember the name of, you kiss the thrill you've always been searching for but didn't know yet and as you make love against the door of that dingy stall and later in your bed and he makes you come for the third time that night, you know you've stopped searching and have found what you were looking for all this time.


End file.
